


Sneak Mating

by reona32



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, Everybody/Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Mate bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Team/Tony Stark, Tony is completely willing, alpha!everybody else, and a lot of it, blowjob, but only because of heat, family pack bonds, female with penis, handjob, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes into heat and the other Avengers try their best to get past Steve to get to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: I want something a little different for my omegaverse: alphas and omegas are the only "true" genders, with betas being a position within a pack hierarchy. When an alpha is considered the leader of the pack (in this case Steve with the Avengers being the pack) he is classified as the only alpha within the pack while the other alphas (Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor... maybe even Coulson and Pepper?) are considered to be betas. They still have all of the alpha characteristics, but their position is beta.
> 
> In some animal societies, males with a lower status will sometimes "sneak mate" with females in heat. This is not at all uncommon in this omegaverse, and its a situation that is parodied in romantic comedies, joked about by comedians, and turned into sentimental drama on soap operas. Betas and omegas consider it to be a game for the most part; getting past the alpha to mate with the omega is something to proud of for a beta. Letting a beta mate with "your" omega during heat is considered to be a little unmanly - like how men view a girl beating them at something - something to tease your friends about in the locker room, but nothing to get overly serious about. It's mildly irritating for alphas, but just a fact of life. During the heat, however, instincts and pheromones can make an alpha dangerous, but that doesn't stop the betas from trying.
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18846775#t18846775
> 
> Dub-Con warning used only because of nature of 'heat' in omegaverse. Tony is completely willing in this fic. Enjoy!

Clint, of course, snuck in through the vent. To do this, he had to wait for Steve to leave the penthouse. This only happened because all of the eggs had somehow disappeared from the Tower and if Steve wanted to make his habitual morning omelet, he was going to have to go to the store to get more. So Clint hid in the vent while Steve pressed a kiss to a sleeping Tony’s cheek and told Jarvis he was running to the store and to keep a watch on things. The archer waited for a minute to make sure Steve wasn’t going to reappear for some reason and then slid silently from the vent into the bedroom.

The scent in the room, the scent that had been driving him nuts for the last hour, was light and sweet. Sandalwood lay heavy on the tongue, just beginning to turn peppery and rich. In another day or so the scent would deepen and fill the room with a maddening call to every alpha and beta in range. For now, at the beginning of the heat, the scent was enticing but not overwhelming. Still, Clint’s mouth watered in response and he shucked the shorts and t-shirt he was wearing as he hurried toward the bed.

Tony was lying on his side, curled up in the sheets and deeply asleep. A light flush stained his cheeks but his breathing was even and soft. Clint grabbed the sheet and gently tugged it down, a grin blooming as Tony’s body was revealed. He wasn’t wearing any nightclothes. The olive skin was soft and molded over lean muscle. “Oh yeah, baby,” Clint muttered approvingly, climbing onto the bed. He threw a leg over Tony to straddle his hips and leaned down to softly kiss his shoulder. Clint kissed down Tony’s arm and then moved to bury his nose behind the dark haired man’s ear. The omega’s heat scent filled his nose, alluring with pheromones, and Clint’s eyes practically rolled up into his head. He licked at the sensitive gland and Tony gave a little hum, sleepy brown eyes fluttering open.

Tony tensed in surprise. Clint shhhed him, lifting his hand up to curl around the brunette’s neck. “Hey, hey. None of that,” he soothed, pressing light kisses to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “It’s just your good buddy Hawkeye.”

Tony relaxed, eyes focusing on him. “Do you have a death wish?” Tony muttered as Clint nudged him onto his back. “Steve will beat you black and blue during your next spar.” 

Clint licked behind his ear again and ran his hands along Tony’s sides. The omega’s breathing hitched. “So incredibly worth it,” the archer muttered. Tony rolled his eyes and tilted his head to give Clint better access. Clint kissed and licked down Tony’s throat, pausing to nibble along his collarbones. Tony moaned and when Clint grabbed his thighs, the brunette allowed him to part his legs. Clint settled between them with his cock already hard and standing at attention. Tony threaded his fingers through his short blond hair and the bond between them opened, throwing off sparks in their minds like a firework.

The archer kissed over Tony’s chest and sucked at his nipples, playing with the nubs while Tony made little sounds of pleasure in his throat above him. He licked the sensitive skin around the arc reactor carefully. Tony stroked across Clint’s strong shoulders and down his arms. He whined when Clint pulled him close, hitching the dark haired man’s hips up into his lap. Clint wiggled his fingers back and skimmed them over Tony’s entrance. The tiny bud was wet and hot. It relaxed as Clint pressed a finger in, crooking it up and searching for Tony’s prostate. Tony gasped and clawed at Clint’s shoulders with blunt fingernails as the beta found the tiny mound of nerves inside. Clint grinned in triumph and swept his other hand down over Tony’s belly and grabbed the omega’s cock, pumping lightly.

The heat scent became stronger and richer the more aroused Tony became, making Clint’s head spin and his heart pound. Tony’s cock hardened under Clint’s touch. The blond leaned up and began licking and biting mercilessly at the gland behind Tony’s ear, trying to get the dark haired man more excited. This was only the beginning of Tony’s heat and his body’s responses had to be encouraged. Clint slipped another finger inside his ass and rubbed hard at his prostate, grinning when a rush of slick spilt over his hand. Tony moaned and bucked his hips, grabbing at Clint’s shoulders and hair. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wild and dilated. “Clint, come on!” Tony whined.

“Yeah, there we go. That’s the ticket,” Clint praised breathlessly. He glanced at the clock, knowing he only had a short window before Steve came back. Clint let go of the brunette’s cock and pulled his fingers out of him. He grabbed the omega’s hips and shifted, pressing forward. Tony moaned loudly as Clint penetrated him, his cock sinking deeply inside his slick heat. “That’s perfect,” muttered Clint. “Yeah, right there.” He slid his palms down Tony’s legs and hitched them up around his waist before slowly pulling his cock out and then snapping his hips forward.

Tony groaned, tilting his hips up and meeting each of Clint’s quick, hard thrusts. Their coupling was fast and frantic. They didn’t have the time or patience to tease the sensations out of each other. The pleasure pooled low in their bellies, ready to bubble over. Clint’s cock dragged over Tony’s prostate with sharp, short thrusts. The archer was not gentle, pressing bruises into Tony’s thighs with his fingertips and keeping his movements rough and rapid. Tony panted and moaned. The pair raced as fast as they could to the final finish line. 

Clint leaned down and sucked hard on the brunette’s collarbone, looking to leave a dark mark behind. The omega cried out and the heat running through his veins turned to fire. Tony arched his back and came, ribbons of white spurting from his cock. Tony clinched around Clint’s shaft as he shook and the archer grunted, working his length in and out of the slick tight heat.

Tony’s inner muscles rippled around Clint again and the blond gave a choked off shout as he released himself inside the omega. Tony twitched as he felt warm seed flood his insides, relaxing back onto the bed to catch his breath. His legs slipped down from around Clint’s waist and the archer rested his forehead over the omega’s heart, breathing warm and fast across his nipple. Tony shivered and ran his fingers through Clint’s sweaty hair. He wiggled his hips with a sigh and could feel the slight swelling bulge of Clint’s knot at the base of his cock. Tony chuckled. “Are you going to knot me?” he teased.

Clint groaned and dragged himself up. “You know I can’t.” The family pack bond they shared didn’t trigger the right hormones for knotting in betas. Only the mated alpha got that privilege. Clint pulled back until only the head and a few inches of his cock were still inside of Tony, rolling his hips gently. Tony jerked, eyes widening, and trembled as surges of pleasure swept over him. Swollen lips fell open in a long moan. Tony was extra sensitive after coming during heat, a biological trick omegas had evolved to make knotting with an alpha something to look forward to rather than just a chore to put up with after the main event. Every little movement caused an avalanche of mini orgasms for the omega that could go on and on as long as the stimulation continued. 

Tony whimpered and writhed on the sheets while Clint grinned above him. The brunette was flushed and sweaty, shaking through the long waves of ecstasy. His half hard cock bounced as he trembled with each gratifying pulse of pleasure. “St… Stop!” pleaded Tony breathlessly after a while, kicking his heels against the bed. Clint took pity on him and carefully pulled out, the omega shuddering and moaning helplessly. The blond leaned down and pressed quick, firm kisses to his lips as Tony calmed down, sweet and pliant as Clint petted and caressed him.

Clint’s first warning was the whirl of the elevator and he leapt from the bed. Tony giggled as Clint pulled on his shorts, hopping across the room toward the vent. “What the hell!?” Steve’s shout was easily heard. The scent of sex and a foreign person in the penthouse had Steve storming toward the master bedroom like a mad bull. Tony grinned up at him from the bed. Steve lunged for the vent, just missing Clint’s foot as the archer scrambled into the tunnel. “I’m going to skin you alive, Clint! Wait until I get my hands on you!” threatened Steve. His only answer was laugher that echoed out of the shaft.

Steve looked at Tony sourly and the omega smiled, stretching on the bed and arching his back attractively. “Serves you right, Stevie bear. How could you leave your poor little omega all by himself? Why, anything could have happened to me!”

Steve snorted and rounded the bed to sit by Tony’s hip, leaning over him to press a kiss to his teasing mouth. “Like Jarvis would let anybody who wasn’t family in here,” he said. The bond bloomed open between them and wrapped their minds in warmth and love. Tony gave a quiet sigh, eyelids fluttered in pleasure. The bond with his mate made the omega feel safe and cherished and was the best sensation in all of creation as far as Tony was concerned. He would hear no arguments otherwise. Steve dropped his head and ran the flat of his tongue down Tony’s torso, licking up the cooling cum from his belly.

Tony yelped and giggled, ticklish. “What are you doing?” he demanded as Steve climbed onto the bed and eased the omega’s legs apart. Steve settled between them and ran his palms over Tony’s hips.

“You’re all dirty,” Steve said reasonably as he grabbed Tony’s buttocks and lifted him. “I’ve got to clean you up.” Then he ran his tongue along the cleft of his ass, licking away Clint’s semen that had leaked out of his body. Tony moaned, his weight resting on his shoulders as Steve pulled his ass up into the air. Then Steve pointed his tongue and stabbing it inside.

The omega howled. “This is unfair!” Tony cried as heat rolled deep within him. “You are so mean! Oh my fucking god!” Steve curled his tongue and scooped out the cum inside, swallowing and diving back in for more. Tony’s hole twitched around the intruder and he moaned as the stimulation caused a flurry of delightful convolutions. Steve nibbled and licked, fucking his tongue inside the brunette with quick thrusts. Tony’s cock jerked and pulsed, a pool of semen leaking onto his belly. His whole body shook as shocks of pleasure traveled up his spine. He arched his back and tossed his head on the bed with loud moans. Finally, the omega sobbed for breath and raised one hand to blindly slap at Steve’s arm. 

Steve pulled his mouth away, turning his head to kiss Tony’s inner thighs as the omega shivered and shook. The blond carefully lowered Tony and crawled up to lay alongside him. He gathered Tony into his arms and leaned down to nibble at the gland behind his ear. Steve breathed the earthy sandalwood scent of his lover and smiled, nuzzling the omega as Tony calmed and blinked sleepily. Tony tilted his head back but Steve pulled away. “Not happening.”

“Steve,” Tony complained. “I don’t care! Kiss me!”

“I do care. Still not happening,” Steve said sternly. Tony pouted in response, red lips pursed appealingly. Steve chuckled. “Jarvis, run the bath please.”

“As you wish, Captain.” The sound of rushing water started in the bathroom. Steve stood and slid his arms under Tony’s back and knees, lifting him from the soiled bed. Tony grumbled at him but Steve ignored the brunette. The huge bathtub was quickly filling was warm water, steam rising from the surface. Steve carefully lowered Tony into the water. The omega hissed as sore muscles came in contact with the warm liquid and Steve brushed his dark hair back soothingly. He settled Tony into the bath to soak and relax and then hurried back out to strip the bed and put on clean sheets. His face scrunched up in disgust as he stuffed the dirty linens down the chute. The alpha then brushed his teeth and undressed, Tony’s heavy lidded brown eyes watching from the tub. His lips curled lustfully as Steve pulled his boxers off, revealing his hard cock standing proudly.

“Scootch up,” Steve muttered and Tony sat up so the larger man could slide into the water behind him. Steve eased Tony back against his chest and the omega sighed, laying his head back on Steve’s shoulder and tilting his head up for the much awaited kiss. They kissed lazily, twining their tongues together.

Tony hummed low in his throat. “Minty,” he praised as they paused to breath. He pressed himself more firmly against Steve’s front, easily able to feel the blond’s hardness against the small of his back. “Someone is excited,” Tony teased.

“Can you blame me? You’re beautiful,” Steve muttered, kissing along Tony’s shoulder. The omega smiled and rolled his hips, pressing himself against the blond’s hard cock. Steve moaned and Tony grabbed the sides of the tub to lift himself up, shifting backwards. Steve caught Tony’s hips before he could succeed in getting the blond’s cock inside of him. “It’s too soon,” muttered Steve. “You’ll be sore.”

“I can take it,” replied Tony. He wiggled but Steve wouldn’t let him maneuver the hard flesh into his body. “This is what heat is for, Steve. I’m built for this. Come on!”

“Your heat is only just starting,” Steve retorted. He leaned down and sniffed at the omega’s neck, licking at the sensitive gland. Tony shivered and moaned. The heat scent was growing and deepening into the musk of dark earth and spicy pepper. The omega’s heat was starting but not yet to the point where the need to mate would be all consuming, driving both omega and alpha into a frenzy. “No, not yet,” Steve ordered, forcing Tony to sit on the tub bottom again.

“Meanie,” Tony pouted. He slumped back against Steve’s chest and let the blond kiss apologetically along his shoulder. Then the smaller man grinned and pressed the curve of his ass back against Steve’s erection again, slowly rolling his hips.

“Tony,” warned Steve, his voice hitching at the end.

“I’m not doing anything,” Tony said innocently, rubbing his ass over Steve’s cock. He wiggled until he had the blond’s hard length sliding smoothly between his buttocks. The alpha wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and breathed hotly against his neck, nibbling at his throat. Tony tilted his head and let Steve worry a bruise onto his skin. The blond’s hard cock slid warm and smooth against the soft skin of Tony’s ass. The water in the tub splashed gently and Tony’s half hard member bobbed in the liquid, the low burn of early heat warm at the base of his spine. He sighed softly and made little sounds of pleasure in his throat that only made Steve’s blood run hotter.

Soon Steve was moaning into the omega’s ear loudly and rocking his hips in a counter rhythm, pressing himself against Tony. The pressure built in Steve’s groin, tightening his stomach. “That’s right,” muttered Tony softly. “Let me make you feel good. It’s okay. Just keep going.” Steve was panting into his neck, his movements sharp and short. Tony sped up, sensing the blond was close, giving the alpha a place to rut against. A heaviness gathered in Steve’s balls and made the tip of his cock leak. Then Steve let out a loud groan and jerked franticly against Tony ass. Tony grinned as he felt Steve’s cock pulse and spurt warm cum onto his lower back, the blond’s thighs trembling. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“You are evil,” growled Steve, breathing hard. Tony yelped as he was pinched on his hip as punishment.

“Waa! Abuse!” complained Tony. He flicked water over his shoulder in retaliation and Steve chuckled. Steve splashed to rinse away his cum and leaned back against the tub, pulling Tony to rest against his chest. The omega settled his head in the crook of Steve’s shoulder and relaxed.

Steve grabbed a wash cloth off the counter and worked up a lather of soap. He then wrapped his arms back around Tony, who was dozing by this point, and rubbed the cloth over his arm. Steve worked down the omega’s bicep and forearm and picking up his hand to gently clean each finger one by one. Tony breathed gently as Steve washed across his chest, paying special attention to the arc reactor, and then down his other arm to massage and clean his other hand. “That’s it. Just relax,” Steve muttered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Let me take care of you.”

Steve curled his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him onto his side. The omega grumbled, turning his face into Steve’s shoulder. “Sorry, baby. Sorry,” Steve apologized. “Start draining the tub, Jarvis,” he ordered. The drain clicked open and the water level dropped slowly. He ran the cloth down Tony’s back and then scrubbed between his buttocks, rubbing away dried slick and old semen. Tony gasped and squirmed as Steve cleaned him down there. The omega’s body was sensitive from his approaching heat and the fibers of the cloth made his skin tingle and prickle. By now the water level was low and splashed only a few inches over their legs.

“Steve!” whined Tony as the blond rubbed the cloth down behind his balls. He pulled his leg up and grabbed the arm Steve had around his waist.

“I gotcha,” Steve mumbled, grinning. He circled the soapy cloth over Tony’s hole and then farther up to roll his balls in his palm. He hitched the brunette up higher and slid his other hand down the omega’s belly, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s cock. Steve pumped Tony’s cock and he moaned and writhed against the blond’s chest. The alpha muttered encouragement into Tony’s ear while the brunette pleaded breathlessly for ‘faster’ and ‘more’ until his whole body shook and he came with a broken groan.

Steve gentled his touch but continued to tease the omega. He ran his fingertips lightly along Tony’s shaft and teased at his abused hole with the washcloth. Tony’s eyes rolled into his head, gasping and whimpering as his hypersensitive body rode the thin wire between pleasure and pain. His cock jerked again, pulsing out another squirt of cum. The pleasure burned through the omega’s veins and his body tightened like a spring under the torment. Tony grabbed hard at Steve’s arm and squirmed, his nerves firing wildly under Steve’s caresses. Tears leaked out of his brown eyes and his breathing grew short. Tony clawed at Steve’s bicep, shaking his head hard, and Steve finally stopped.

Tony went limp in Steve’s arms, panting and trembling, and Steve tossed away the washcloth. He used his hand to scoop up the last inches of water and rinses away as much of the soap as he could. “Good baby,” the alpha muttered soothingly. “You were so good for me. I love you.” He tipped Tony’s head up by his chin and kissed him deeply while stroking gently down his side. Tony shivered and parted his lips so Steve could slip his tongue inside and claim every inch of his mouth.

Steve got them out of the tub and into the shower, rinsing off the soup and quickly washing Tony’s hair. The omega let Steve manhandle him under the spray drowsily. Tony felt wrung out and his limbs were aching pleasantly. He yawned as Steve guided him out of the shower and wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel. Steve dried Tony, ruffling his dark hair into spikes, and then carried the dozing brunette to the bed. He pulled away the damp towel and tugged the covers up. Tony sighed into his pillow, curling up under the blanket and breathing easily. Steve leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, nuzzling behind his ear for a lungful of rich spicy scent, and then headed for the kitchen to make his interrupted omelet.


	2. Natasha

Natasha used the direct approach and challenged Steve for the right to mate. It was the second day of Tony’s full-on heat, the penthouse smelling of sex and sweat and the scent of the omega’s spicy pheromones. They were dozing on the bed during a lull, Steve tucked snuggly up behind Tony with his half hard cock still buried inside his ass. Tony’s head was resting on Steve’s bicep and he startled awake as a growl rumbled against his back. Steve slowly raised his head, the growl growing deeper and eyes glaring toward the door of the bedroom.

The foreign scent drifted in from the living room and the mating rage fell like red film over Steve’s eyes, the drive to protect his mate and eliminate competition rearing its head. Tony gasped as Steve pulled away quickly, his cock slipping free. Steve stood from the bed and stalked out of the door, his warning growl loud. Natasha was standing warily in the living room. “Leave,” Steve snarled. Tony flinched at the tone from where he was lying on the bed. He sat up among the twisted sheets and rumpled pillows as Natasha shifted her stance, her body language defiant. It was a blatant challenge. Steve roared and lunged at her. The redhead used his momentum to send him crashing into the sofa.

There was a clatter as something fell off the coffee table and Tony inched toward the edge of the bed. He placed his feet on the floor and carefully stood. Tony hadn’t eaten for days as the heat destroyed his appetite and expended a lot of energy. Steve forced water and Gatorade down his throat during calm moments until Tony felt like he was sloshing inside but his body would reject any solid food until the heat was over with. The omega was dizzy and shaky and shuffled across the room slowly until he could lean against the doorjamb. He half hid in the doorway, cautious but interested as Steve caught Natasha around her waist and threw her across the living room toward the elevator. She rolled and sprang back to her feet.

A burst of fresh scent came from Tony, his body releasing a new wave of pheromones that egged the battling pair on. This would insure that the strongest won the fight and the right to mate with the omega. Slick rushed down his thighs from his hole and Tony squirmed, an emptiness building inside of him that demanded to be filled.

Natasha and Steve clashed together, grappling. Natasha would win if she could pin Steve quickly during a normal spar between them. She would use her superior flexibility to twist Steve up and bringing him down to the mat and he would end up kissing his knees while the redhead sat on him. In a prolonged fight Steve would use his greater stamina to wear Natasha down until she was fatigued enough for him to pin. They each won an equal number of spars but with the mating drive fueling Steve to protect his mate and overtaking his normal reluctance to use his full strength against a friendly opponent there was little chance of Natasha winning against the super soldier. So, she had to play dirty.

Tony’s breathing picked up in excitement as Natasha sprang off her hands and plowed feet first into Steve’s chest. The blond stumbled back into an open closest and Natasha threw herself forward to slam the door shut. She slapped a square device to the center of the door and with four loud bangs it shot out bars into the floor, ceiling, and walls. Steve cursed and shouted from inside the closest, throwing himself against the barred door. The whole wall rattled but the bar device held. Natasha flipped her hair out of her face and turned slowly toward the bedroom door.

Tony felt his skin prickle hotly as Natasha stalked toward him, the female beta moving like a big cat on the hunt. Natasha scented the heavy air and her eyes dilated as the omega’s pheromones triggered the urge to mate. Tony gave way as Natasha neared him, walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. Natasha paused a few feet away from the brunette and pulled off the shorts and tank top she was wearing. Her cock was hard and standing proudly from the folds of her pussy, longer but thinner than a male’s sex. Her nipples were pebbled and her breasts firm. Natasha tilted her head at him, stare intense, and Tony felt that empty place inside of him tighten.

Tony turned and climbed up on the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. The omega spread his legs and arched his back and Natasha was on him in a second, plastering herself against Tony. Her cock sank effortlessly inside his moist heat and Tony gave a long moan as he was filled. Natasha growled against his shoulder, sinking her teeth into his flesh, and began to thrust hard. Each shove of her hips was brutal and the slap of her pelvis against his buttocks was loud. The female beta’s cock reached deep within him and satisfied the aching want inside him. Tony hung his head and panted, moaning breathlessly. Their bond crackled awake between them like a livewire, throwing off electricity. Natasha sank into Tony’s mind and he let the connection slide over him and latch into place gladly.

Natasha grabbed his hips and dragged Tony back into her thrusts. Twinges of pain flared along the bruising on his thighs from previous couplings. The bed creaked under them and they could still hear the thumps and howls coming from the closet Steve was trapped in. Tony could feel Natasha’s firm breasts press and rub against his back, the friction making her nipples throb. Natasha thrust her cock into the omega’s slick heat and ground her hips against Tony’s ass. The swollen head of her shaft dragged over the bundle of nerves inside of him and Natasha reached a hand around to stroke his leaking cock. Tony moaned, giving a full body shudder. Warmth started at the base of his cock, building and spreading along his limbs until his whole body was tingling. His belly tightened and pleasure yawned up from the pit of his stomach. The waves grew bigger until they crested and Tony wailed as he came, dropping his shoulders to bury his face in the sheets and shaking as his cock jerked and spurt pearly semen.

The wet heat clenched and convulsed around Natasha’s cock and she gave a low growl. Her thrusts became short and jerking, Tony whimpering under her. Pressure built low in Natasha’s groin and she groaned against Tony’s back as the bubble of ecstasy burst and she came with a warm rush inside of him. Tony sighed and moaned softly as Natasha gently rocked her hips afterward, kissing down his spine and nipping at his skin. Little waves of heat rolled up from his pelvis and spread through his body. The omega trembled with each delightful spasm as Natasha teased him with her softening cock. 

The redhead petted and soothed Tony and helped ease him onto his side. Natasha leaned forward and kissed Tony gently, licking into his pliant mouth and exploring the warm cavern with her tongue. She kissed up Tony’s cheek and on the corner of his eye, dazed brown orbs watching her sleepily. The brunette whimpered as she circled her hips and his body shuddered in response. “Are you ok?” she muttered into his throat, licking up behind his ear to breath in the spicy heat scent. Tony shivered and nodded his head lazily.

The closet in the living room gave a warning creak. Natasha muttered a sweet goodbye into Tony’s ear and the brunette smiled, turning his head for a last lingering kiss before Natasha pulled away. Her cock was shrinking and sliding back into its pouch. She snatched her clothing up from the floor and walked out into the living room. The closest door had a huge crack down the middle and Natasha eyed it warily as she pressed a button on the bar device and then hightailed it to the elevator. With four loud thumps, the bar device retracted and fell to the floor. The door exploded outward and Steve stormed out, stalking around the living room while growling angrily. But Natasha was long gone and the male alpha prowled back into the bedroom.

Steve leaned menacing over Tony as he lay on the bed, pressing his face to the scent gland behind his ear and biting. It stung and the omega made a displeased sound. Steve growled in response, fairly trembling with repressed anger. “Steve,” muttered Tony reproachfully. He lifted a languid hand and cupped the blond’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’m here, love.” Their bond muscled its way to the forefront and shoved the other connections aside in Tony’s mind. The omega caressed the bond delicately, soothing the irritation and fear he could feel from his mate. Steve huffed and growled in his throat, running a hand down Tony’s side and up his thigh to bend his leg forward. Tony gave a loud gasp as Steve’s hard cock thrust inside him with an obscene wet sound. He whimpered as the blond bit and kissed across his shoulder and neck, licking at the mark Natasha had left behind. Tony’s body jolted with each forceful snap of Steve’s hips and the omega let out helpless sounds caught between delightful pain and pleasure.

“Mine!” Steve growled into Tony’s throat. The alpha drove his hard cock rapidly into Tony’s body and spots danced in the corners of his brown eyes as he tried to breathe around sharp cries. He twisted his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders to hang on with each brutal thrust. It was too soon after Tony’s coupling with Natasha and his body was oversensitive, expecting the delicate pleasures of a knot and not this passionate and vicious claiming. His entrance burned and each jolt sent a throb through his muscles. “Mine!” snarled Steve as he pounded away with his hips.

Heat and pressure gathered low in Steve’s belly and he gave a guttural groan. The slap of skin against skin was as loud as gunshots, turning the flesh of Tony’s ass cherry red. Tony’s abused hole squelched as Steve thrust his cock in and out and slick and semen leaked onto the already soiled sheets. Lightning and fire raced up his spine and Tony screamed as his body was forced into another orgasm. Steve kept moving, his thrusts sharp and short. The omega’s insides squeezed and convulsed around Steve’s cock and he growled and groaned as waves of sheer energy crashed through him.

Tony was limp, eyelashes fluttering, when Steve finally stilled. He grunted and shifted forward tightly against the brunette, his filling knot locking them together and trapping his release inside. The snug pulling against his knot from Tony’s body was enjoyable as his cock spurted seed to fill the omega’s belly. Steve kissed up Tony’s neck and gently rubbed their lips together. “Are you okay?” he muttered. Tony’s eyes peeked opened, dazed and unfocused, and then fluttered closed again. Steve moved them up onto the bed while Tony moaned quietly and trembled weakly. Every tiny movement of Steve’s cock and knot inside of him sent his nerves screaming.

Steve settled them on their sides, spooning the brunette from behind. He petted and caressed Tony as the omega calmed down. He kissed the back of his neck apologetically. Sometimes he’d twitch his hips just to listen to Tony whine and feel him shiver around his cock and knot. Steve felt sated and pleased, the rage that Natasha’s invasion brought soothed away by the feel of Tony in his arms and the taste of his skin on his tongue. He’ll probably be annoyed with Natasha after the omega’s heat is over with. The device was cheating and their next spar will no doubt yield a couple of split lips and black eyes in retaliation. For now, Tony was napping safe and satisfied in his arms and Steve was content.


	3. Bruce

Bruce proved to be difficult. He locked himself in his lab and kept himself there, tucked away and alone and far from where the scent of Tony’s heat would make his heart race and his blood hot. This was obviously unacceptable. Bruce looked up as the lab door opened and dropped his pen in shock. Steve shuffled through the doorway and Bruce couldn’t keep himself from taking a big lungful of heat pheromones. Tony pouted from Steve’s arms, wrapped up in a big quilt. The omega’s heat was almost over and his scent had mellowed down to cinnamon and burnt sugar. But even then the scent was enough to make Bruce’s whole body flush warm, his cock stirring in his pants. “What are you doing?” he rasped.

Steve gently set Tony on his bare feet and stiffly left the room. Tony swayed but seemed to gather himself and then stomped right up into Bruce’s personal space. “Where have you been, Brucie bear? I haven’t seen you in days!” complained the brunette. The quilt slipped, revealing a bare shoulder with numerous bruises and bite marks.

“Tony, what are you doing here? You know it’s dangerous to be around me while you’re in heat,” warned Bruce, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Tony when the omega leaned into him.

“Why? Because of the Other Guy? Pfft. Please. He’s a pussy cat.” Tony glared at Bruce. “You are still a part of this family, Bruce, and you have been avoiding me.” He wilted and looked dejected. “I waited for you to show up. I want to be with you. I had to convince Steve to bring me down here instead. Don’t you want me?” Tony asked plaintively.

“Shh,” Bruce said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back. “Of course I want to be with you, Tony, but it’s just too dangerous. What if I lost control? I couldn’t bear it if I…” His throat tightened and he stopped speaking.

“You would never hurt me,” muttered Tony, tilting his head so his lips teased over Bruce’s cheek like a butterfly’s wings. “You or the Other Guy. Can you hear me?” The brunette reached up and ran a finger along Bruce’s jaw. “Hulk? Big Guy? I need to speak with you for a moment.” Bruce could feel the other mind within his own rear up, surprisingly answering Tony’s summons, and tensed. Green eyes blinked at Tony and a deep growl rumbled through Bruce’s chest. Tony just smiled, completely unconcerned. “There you are. Hello, Hulk. Do you remember what we talked about before? What do you need to be when with family? When with me?”

“Gentle,” grumbled Hulk, green flushing over his neck. “No smash.”

“That’s right,” Tony praised. “Very, very gentle. Do you think you can do that now? Can you be gentle now?” A snort ruffled Tony’s dark hair but Hulk nodded. “Thank you,” sighed Tony, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart, Bruce looked disapprovingly down at Tony. “Only you would try and reason with the Hulk.”

Tony shrugged and nudged Bruce backward. “He’s just another person. A very angry person, granted, but still just a person.” The back of Bruce’s legs hit the couch and Tony pushed him down to sit on the cushions. The quilt fell to the floor and Tony climbed naked onto Bruce’s lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. Bruce’s breathing sped up and his dark eyes ballooned. Tony leaned down for a passionate kiss and Bruce placed his hands on the omega’s hips. Tony slowly rocked, rubbing himself against Bruce. His clothing scratched at the brunette’s sensitive skin. Bruce let out a muffled groan as Tony pressed down against his quickly hardening cock.

Tony had to tease and coax Bruce’s end of the bond open. He smiled as Bruce let him in and the connection slipped into place. The echo of two minds met Tony gentle touch, the cavernous pit of green tinted anger slinking shyly away like a wary cat. Tony let the Hulk go and focused on curling around Bruce’s consciousness and the rising pleasure between them. A plume of fresh pheromones and scent poured off Tony, excitement making his body warm and wet. Bruce’s mouth watered and he nuzzled and kissed along Tony’s jaw and down his throat. He licked at a livid bruise on his collarbone and gently kissed a bite mark. “The others are too rough with you,” Bruce murmured disapprovingly.

“I don’t mind,” whispered Tony, working on the buttons of Bruce’s shirt. “I like a little rough.” He made a soft sound of pleasure as Bruce licked over a nipple, his hands stroking up Tony’s back. Bruce pressed a delicate kiss to the face of the arc reactor and moved to suck on Tony’s other nipple. Tony got Bruce’s shirt undone and pushed it open to run his fingers through the hair on his chest. Bruce slid his hands down over Tony’s ass and pressed his fingers between his buttocks. The omega’s hole was wet, slick leaking down his thighs. Tony moaned and rocked against the touch. “Feel that, Bruce? Feel how wet I am for you? I want you so badly.”

Bruce groaned, hitching Tony more tightly against him. His thinking mind was being covered by a thick fog. He had a willing, warm omega in his arms, emitting mating pheromones that made the scientist’s thoughts slow and his pulse race. The family bond flared bright between them. Green rippled across Bruce’s neck and chest. “Gentle. Gentle,” reminded Tony, caressing along the link between them. Tony tugged away Bruce’s belt as they kissed and worked his jeans open. The jeans were yanked down Bruce’s legs like they offended Tony just by being there. Bruce lifted his hips to kick off his jeans and boxers and Tony giggled as he was jostled.

Tony shifted in Bruce’s lap so that their naked cocks finally pressed together, the hard flesh warm and smooth. Bruce made a formless sound of desire and rolled his hips. Their shafts slid together and Bruce reached down to curl a palm around them, creating a tight passage for them to fuck into. Tony moaned and Bruce buried his face in his neck. The heat pheromones made the beta dizzy with want and the need to mate. They moved against each other, pressing tightly together. Bruce felt another trickle of slick pour over his fingers from Tony’s ass. “Bruce,” whined Tony, clawing at his shoulders. “I need more. I want you in me. Please!” The empty place was yawning open inside him, demanding to be filled and driving him crazy.

Bruce grunted and let go of their cocks, grabbing Tony’s hips to guild them up and over him. The omega mewled as Bruce’s hard shaft slid slowly inside of him. “So good,” mumbled Bruce. “It feels so good.” Tony squeezed his inner muscles around the scientist’s cock and Bruce groaned. The brunette slowly fucked himself on Bruce’s shaft, thighs bunching as he moved himself up and down. Bruce started up at him with awed, dazed eyes.

Tony chewed on his lip, brown eyes flicking off to the side shyly. “It’s just sex, Brucie bear. Exactly how long has it been for you?” he tried to joke.

Bruce’s face firmed, focusing out of his daze. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing,” he protested. He grabbed Tony’s hips to lift him up and then slammed him down hard on his cock. Tony cried out as Bruce’s shaft plunged deep inside him. Bruce repeated the motion, crashing their hips together. Tony clung to Bruce’s shoulders as he bounced on his lap, the beta muttering into his ear. “You feel so good around my cock, so wet and hot. It feels amazing. You’re so beautiful and we’re so lucky to have you, that you let us have you.” Tony gasped as Bruce tilted his hips slightly, the fat head of his cock dragging over the omega’s prostate.

Fire licked up Tony’s spine, a tightness growing in his belly. Bruce’s length worked in and out of his body with deep, sure thrusts. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed with exertion and arousal. “Close,” Tony panted. “Bruce. So close.”

Bruce growled and turned, tipping Tony onto his back on the cushions of the couch. The beta pressed himself close and dropped one foot to the floor for better leverage. Tony wailed as Bruce thrust his cock into his body, shoving as hard as he could. Green rippled across Bruce’s skin and Tony grabbed the cushions and hung on as his asshole was pounded. “Going to put my seed in you; have my baby growing in your belly,” Bruce snarled, even though his rational mind knew it was impossible. He’d given everyone their contraceptive shots himself. 

Tony’s eyes widened as every muscle in his body locked tight, mouth open in a soundless scream. The pressure at the base of his cock erupted out and long jets of cum shot across his stomach. The omega trembled and shook through his orgasm as the pleasure burned at him. Bruce hung his head and mindlessly continued his vigorous thrusts, panting as he chased that bright edge. Tony moaned under him, eyes rolling up into his head. The same after orgasm sensitivity that made an alpha’s knot pleasurable caused harsher stimulation to edge toward uncomfortable and it had been a long heat for the omega. He gamely tilted his hips up and squeezed as Bruce fucked him. “Come on, honeybunch. Come for me,” Tony urged with a gasp.

After a moment Bruce gave a broken groan and his hips moved in short jerks as he came. Tony sighed as he felt the warm rush deep inside and relaxed back onto the couch cushions. Bruce stilled above him, breathing hard. Tony wiggled a little just to feel the light burst of pleasure deep inside him and maybe also to hear Bruce’s breathing hitch when his cock shifted inside the brunette. “What was that about the others being too rough with me?” Tony teased, running his fingers through Bruce’s unruly hair.

Bruce moved, slipping out of Tony’s body, and stretched up to kiss gently over one of Steve’s bite marks on his shoulder. “There is a difference between some energetic fucking and biting you bloody,” he scolded. “And don’t think I didn’t notice how you were flinching at the end. I am sorry.”

“I’m just a little sore,” Tony deflected. From the motley collection of bruising on his hips and thighs, Bruce suspected it was more than a little. “Maybe next time you won’t wait so long to be with me.”

“No promises,” Bruce mumbled, lifting his head for a breath of sugar, spice, and everything nice from the gland behind Tony’s ear. The omega gave a happy little sigh as he was nuzzled, eyes going heavy-lidded and body pliant. “Who knew that the great Tony Stark could be so sweet?” teased Bruce fondly. Tony grumbled sleepily at him, curling against his chest as Bruce maneuvered them into a comfortable position and pulled the quilt up to cover them. They shared lazy kisses until Tony fell asleep and Bruce was left to watch over him and run his fingers through his dark hair soothingly.

Sometime after, Steve appeared at the door. Bruce felt a warning growl grow in his chest and hunched protectively over the omega in his arms. An answering growl came from Steve, the blond baring his teeth. They were both derailed as Tony snuffled and blinked awake. The brunette smiled up at Bruce but then caught sight of Steve. Tony’s face brightened and he lifted his arms in a demand to be picked up. Just like that, the confrontation was over. 

Steve lifted Tony into his arms, quilt and all, and Bruce let him with an impassive face. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and buried his head in the blond’s neck with a sigh. The omega’s choice had been made and there was nothing the two male alphas could do about it. Steve nuzzled against Tony’s temple, eliciting a giggle, and carried the brunette out of the door. Bruce licked his lips, chasing the phantom taste of a kiss, and then got up to shower. 

Steve carried Tony into the master bedroom of the penthouse and laid him out on the bed. The blond unwrapped Tony from the quilt and caressed a hand along his side. “Are you hungry?” Steve asked, reaching along their bond to send love and comfort to the omega. Tony paused before shaking his head. “Tony.”

“I’m not,” insisted Tony. “But soon.” He rolled into Steve’s arms and sprawled across his lap.

“Alright,” Steve relented. “Have some juice.” He settled Tony against his shoulder and held the cup to his lips. Tony rolled his eyes but drank all the same. He downed the liquid like he’d never had juice in his life and Steve set the glass aside. “How do you feel? Do you want to soak in the tub?” Steve asked.

“I’d rather have a kiss,” Tony replied, tilting his head back invitingly. Steve smiled and bent his head to obey. They shared a deep, sensual kiss with a languid twining of tongues. Steve cupped the back of Tony’s neck and nipped along his full bottom lip. Tony moaned softly, licking into Steve’s mouth, and drifted his hand down the blond’s chest and belly to press his palm to his groin. Steve grunted as Tony tugged down his sweatpants and curled his fingers around his cock, fondling the thick flesh.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, pulling off his clothing. “You have to be tender. Maybe we shouldn’t.” The hitch in his breathing told of a different desire.

“I want you,” Tony pleaded. He squeezed his hand around Steve’s hardening cock and scratched the fingernails of his other hand down his chest. Steve shivered at the sting of the scrapes. “I still feel so empty inside. I want to be full. I want you in me.” The brunette moaned and squirmed as Steve stroked a hand down his back and cupped his ass. The yearning built slowly inside Tony, unlike the landslide of savage desire that overtook him during the height of his heat. The hollowness inside spread from the pit of his belly like a creepy vine and Tony sobbed as need turned sharp and all-encompassing. “Please!” he begged and gave a wordless cry as Steve eased two fingers inside of him.

“You’re full of his cum,” muttered Steve in annoyance. He thrust his fingers in and out of Tony’s ass with a lewd sucking sound while the omega writhed in his lap. “So wet and open. Ready for anyone. So beautiful like this and all MINE.” Steve jabbed his fingers harshly into the slick heat of Tony’s body.

Tony flushed and gasped loudly. He couldn’t stop the helpless moans as Steve then crooked his fingers and rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside of him. Slick dribbled out along with Bruce’s semen, coating his buttocks and thighs. Steve smiled down lustfully at Tony as he came apart in his arms. The brunette’s engorged cock bounced as he fucked himself on Steve’s fingers, hips moving restlessly. “More,” Tony whined, eyes blown wide and breathing quick and short. “I need more!”

Steve, finding his breathing unsteady as well, eased Tony off his lap to lay belly down on the mound of pillows on the bed. Tony moaned and hitched his hips up as Steve climbed behind him. The long slide of Steve’s cock into Tony’s asshole burned and the brunette bit down on a pillow to muffle his cry. He breathed like a bellows through his nose but pressed back against the larger man. Steve kissed down his spine and moved his hips slowly, setting up a smooth glide in and out of Tony’s body. The gentle thrusts had Tony whining and bucking his hips. Tension coiled low in his gut as Tony rubbed his cock against the bed under him and pressed back onto Steve’s hard shaft. “More! Harder!” he demanded impatiently. 

Steve muttered curses into his back and sped up, adding force behind his thrusts that had his pelvis smacking hard against Tony’s buttocks. The hot wet channel gripped at his cock and Steve’s hips jerked harshly. Tony moaned as pressure built in his balls and little white dots danced in his vision. The omega’s back arched and the tips of his toes went numb as Steve’s cock rammed repeatedly into his ill-used hole. 

Steve groaned and grunted over Tony, the alpha feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He gathered his knees under him and tilted his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts. Tony whimpered as Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate. He clawed at the pillows as each plunge of the hard shaft sent sparks of pleasure exploding through his body. “Come on, baby. Come on,” Steve mumbled, desperately holding his own orgasm at bay.

Tony could feel himself balancing on the knife’s edge, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing back against Steve’s thrust. When the ball of tension in his groin finally burst it was almost painful, the wave of sharp sensation stabbing at his nerves. Tony screamed as he came, shaking and jerking as he spurt cum onto the sheets. His body clutched around Steve and the alpha only managed a couple more thrusts into the tight heat before he could no longer hold it off and finally released inside with a loud groan.

Tony was left trembling and dazed as Steve pressed close against him, his swelling knot sending a few painful throbs through his ass. Steve shifted over him as his cock pulsed cum into the omega’s body. He pushed his sweaty blond hair back and turned them both on their sides while Tony whined through the movement. Tony’s body didn’t know what to do with the sensations coming from Steve’s cock in his ass, fluctuating between pleasure and raw oversensitivity. His whole body felt aching and sore. Steve seemed to sense that any more stimulation would be unwelcomed and lay as still as he could behind Tony.

A few minutes later Tony calmed down and purred as he felt the minutiae twitches of Steve’s cock inside of his ass, the alpha pumping seed inside of him in hopes of spawning a child. Steve stroked down his side softly. “Better now?” he asked. Tony hummed in satisfaction. He turned his head for a sleepy kiss over his shoulder. Steve petted and soothed the brunette as Tony drifted into sleep. When his knot had shrunk and he was able to pull out, Steve fetched a damp cloth and cleaned Tony off gently. He then climbed back into bed and joined his lover in slumber.


	4. Thor

Thor’s situation was odd. He was neither alpha nor omega. Asgard didn’t have the many separate genders that Midgard had evolved and none of the male sex could bear children. It had made things very awkward and confusing when they tried to explain everything to the poor thunder god. They spent a great deal of time getting him to understand what it meant to be a female alpha or a male omega and that being in the position of beta was not a dishonor. Thor had stared in fascination and awe at Tony for a week afterward but the brunette was so insecure and unsettled at that point that Thor’s overly enthusiastic regard had sent him running to hide in his workshop. Steve was forced to have a very stern conversation with Thor and the godling toned it down after that.

But Thor’s differing physiology meant that he wasn’t affected the same by Tony’s pheromones and that he couldn’t create a family pack bond with him. Oh, Thor understood creating a family unit and he understood the urge to mate and the hierarchy within the pack. He could even smell the scents Tony gave off but they just didn’t affect him the same psychologically and physically as the rest of their family.

Then that asshole Fury had dumped a bunch of lonely, wayward superheroes in Tony’s lap. Suddenly a pair of assassin slash spies without a home, one of which traumatized from being mind controlled, a depressed super soldier out of time, an isolated scientist with a beast lurking inside and a staggering amount of fear, and one misplaced thunder god were crashing in his Tower and there was only so much sad, lonely, depressed negative emotion smells Tony could stand before he started pulling people into a cuddle pile. Next thing he knew, Tony was going into heat and bonding with them all. The omega could practically hear Fury cackling on the helicarrier.

Once his heat was over with and his scent returned to his normal spice and warm metal, Tony hunted the thunder god down in the library. The blond was sitting in an armchair reading. Tony stood in the doorway and smiled fondly. He was convinced Thor was going to read the whole library one book at a time. Whoever thought Thor stupid for his unfamiliarity with Midgard culture was a moron themselves. Tony walked across the sunny library in a comfy sweatshirt and yoga pants and wormed his way onto Thor’s lap. “Good afternoon, sváss,” Thor murmured affectionately. Warmth curled in Tony’s chest as he cuddled under Thor’s chin. It pleased the omega to be called ‘sweet’ and ‘beloved’, even if he had to be told what the endearment meant. Thor ran his hand down Tony’s side and along his hip a bit too heavily and the brunette made a pained sound. Thor removed his hand quickly. “Forgive me. Steve warned me to be gentle after your heat. Are you much sore?”

“I’m fine,” Tony replied briskly. “What are you reading?”

“The works of a man by the name of Homer,” said Thor. “I take it that it is not the same Homer as the strange yellow creature we saw on that cartoon last month.”

Tony chuckled and settled himself comfortably against Thor’s chest. “No. That’s Homer Simpson. This Homer was a Greek poet. Read to me,” he demanded.

“As you wish, sváss.” Thor wrapped one arm around Tony and lifted the book in his other hand. Tony frowned as he saw what looked like nothing more than chicken scratches on the page. He realized that Thor was reading the original Greek, made understandable by the gift of the Allspeak. The brunette rested his head on Thor’s chest and listened to the rumble of him speaking. Tony dozed for a time, soothed by the familiar voice and tired from his heat.

Tony became aware that Thor had somehow slipped his hand under his sweatshirt and was gently rubbing his thumb over his belly. “You know there is no baby in me, right?” Tony muttered.

“I am aware,” Thor replied, pausing in his reading. “Bruce explained what the contraceptive shots did when he gave me mine.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. That was very thorough of Bruce, even though they weren’t sure Thor could even get a human pregnant since he was technically not the same species as them. “I would have loved to have been with you during my heat.”

“I can’t join with you properly, sváss. I am not of your world.”

Tony huffed and reached up a hand to cup Thor’s cheek. “We are still family and that is good enough for me.” He leaned up for a kiss, the rasp of Thor’s beard against his own so different from the others. Thor made a sound of desire against Tony’s mouth and then the thunder god was devouring the smaller man. Thor slid his tongue firmly past Tony’s lips and the omega yielded, tasting some unidentifiable sweetness from the godling. Thor seemed intent to seek out and explore every centimeter of Tony’s warm mouth. He dropped the book and cupping the back of the brunette’s head to tip Tony’s chin up and search for the darkest, deepest places he could. Tony’s mind instinctively reached for the bond between them but instead of a warm welcome on the other end the thread petered out into nothing. It hurt and Tony flinched as if struck.

Thor felt his flinch and pulled away. “I am sorry,” he whispered.

Tony blinked wetness from his eyes and Thor gently brushed a tear away from his cheek. “Do you love me?” Tony asked softly.

Thor smiled softly. “As I understand it,” he said, “as an omega you are the heart and soul of a family pack. It is you that holds the alpha and betas of this family together. In all your grace, Tony, you have given five lost and wretched people that which is most precious. You gave us more than a bed to sleep in and a table to ease our hunger; you gave us a home and a family. I adore you. We all do.”

Tony sniffled and hid his face in Thor’s shoulder. He thumped the blond in the chest. “Now you’ve made me cry, you big doofus.”

“My sincerest apologies, sváss,” Thor muttered with amusement, rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back.

Tony lifted his head and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss, reaching up to curl his fingers through Thor’s long hair. In his mind, Tony took the thread of the bond reaching uselessly for Thor and tied off the end. The thread would always be empty but it would mark the place of a family member just the same. “You are family and I still want to be with you,” Tony said firmly. He wiggled off Thor’s lap and grabbed a cushion from a nearby sofa, dropping the pillow at the god’s feet and kneeling on it.

“Are you sure?” asked Thor as Tony pushed his legs apart and inserted himself between his knees.

“Men obviously about to get a blowjob do not argue, Thor,” Tony scolded. He made himself comfortable on the cushion and undid Thor’s jeans with quick fingers. He yanked on the rough cloth until he could pull Thor’s cock out. Tony weighed the heavy length in his palm, brushing his fingertips teasingly up the underside. The flesh was thick and long and the brunette smiled approvingly.

Tony shuffled forward and curled his fingers around the soft shaft. He stroked and explored as Thor’s breathing became deeper and forcibly measured, the god obviously trying to control himself. Good; Tony liked a challenge. He ran his fingers lightly up the cock as he kissed the head. The salty taste of the skin sat on his tongue as Tony gave the slit little kitten licks. He massaged around the root, playing with the coarse hair there, and wrapped his lips around the crown of Thor’s cock. Tony swirled his tongue around the fat head like he was rubbing chalk onto the tip of a pool cue. The godling’s cock slowly hardened and flushed until the shaft stood proud and erect.

Thor’s breathing grew harsh and quick, groans muffled behind his teeth. Tony licked down the side of his cock, spreading the wetness so he could stroke with both hands smoothly. The brunette considered the rigid shaft he was jerking and thumbed the head. The length was big, as everything about Thor was big, and heavily veined. Tony knew it would feel fantastic inside of him during his next heat. “You are so fucking me with this next time,” Tony muttered. “You have such a pretty cock.” He leaned up and slid his mouth down the shaft a couple of inches, pressing his tongue to the thick vein running down the underside.

Thor grunted and finally reached up and cupped the back of Tony’s skull. “I thought only Steve had the right to lay with you during your heats?”

Tony sucked his way off Thor’s cock, licking his lips. “Something can be arranged. Clint and Natasha enjoy getting past Steve but if I want you then he’ll let you have me. Just imagine this big boy deep inside me, fucking me silly.” Tony groaned as Thor stared at him with lust. “I can’t wait. I bet you’ll be able to reach deep inside me, fill me up until I burst.” He gulped down Thor’s cock again, bobbing his head and pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth in a tight fist.

Thor was beyond controlling himself by this point. He was groaning as he restlessly moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Tony’s hot wet mouth. Strong fingers threaded through Tony’s dark hair and tugged. The omega took in another few inches of hard cock, the head bumping against the back of his mouth. Tony swallowed and the thick shaft slid into his throat. Thor moaned and Tony flicked his eyes up to look. The blond was staring down with awe and reverence and Tony swallowed again so his throat kneaded the whole cock length. Thor groaned, his fingers trembling in Tony’s hair.

Tony licked and slurped and swallowed Thor’s cock until the need to breathe forced him to pull back. Thor’s cock slipped from his mouth as Tony gasped in air and he wrapped both hands around the length and jerked him with quick pulls. Beads of moisture gathered at the slit and Tony tongued the head before taking the shaft back into his mouth. Tony moaned around Thor’s cock, knowing the blond would be able to feel the vibration travel through his groin. Thor’s hips thrust up in response and Tony slackened his jaw, letting him fuck into his mouth. 

Tony pressed a palm to Thor’s leg and encouraged him to continue moving. The bigger man tightened his hold on Tony’s head and rolled his hips. Thor pushed his thick cock into Tony’s mouth rapidly and groaned, the muscles in his thighs and belly tightening. Tony wrapped his hands around the bottom of Thor’s shaft, creating a snug tunnel for him to fuck, and pressed his tongue firmly to the underside of the cock as it thrust into his mouth. Tony looked up and watched as the blond came apart.

Thor groaned gruffly, dropping his head back against the chair. His cock pulsed inside Tony’s mouth and the brunette rubbed his tongue hard under the fat head. Thor jerked as he came and his warm salty seed filled Tony’s mouth. The brunette swallowed it down, eyelashes fluttered. A gentle tingle danced over Tony’s skin, giving him goose bumps and making him shiver. Thor’s hands dropped limply to his thighs and Tony pulled away to gasp in air, semen coating his tongue. His lips were swollen and red and he wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before leaning forward again and gently licking at Thor’s cock, cleaning up any stray dribbles of seed. The brunette leaned against Thor’s thigh and mouthed and licked at his cock like it was a piece of candy, brown eyes half-lidded and peaceful.

Thor petted his dark hair and smiled tenderly. “Clint said you could be sweet when giving pleasure to your family pack.” Tony kissed down Thor’s cock and licked at his balls. The length twitched and Thor shivered before reaching down and tucking the shaft back into his clothing. He then hauled Tony up into his lap. The omega blinked as if coming out of a trance and opened automatically as Thor kissed him deeply, licking into the smaller man’s warm mouth to chase the taste of himself. Thor pushed down Tony’s loose pants and wiggled the sweatshirt over his head. Tony sighed as Thor stroked over his shoulder and down his side to cup one big palm over his hip. “How do I make you feel good?” the thunder god muttered, kissing along Tony’s jaw and down his neck. He frowned as he thumbed a fading bruise. “Are such marks normal for your heat?”

Tony blinked dreamily. “You’re as bad as Bruce. Of course it’s normal and they are not that bad. Steve and Natasha both like to bite but they never break the skin. It’s fine.”

Thor gently kissed at his collarbone and stroked down his thigh. “If you say so, sváss.” He slid his hand around his pelvis and curled his fingers lightly around Tony’s erect cock. “Now, what should I do to give you pleasure?” he asked, slowly pumping the brunette’s length.

Tony whimpered and squirmed on Thor’s lap. “I wish you could fuck me,” the brunette said with a pout, “but it’s too soon after my heat.”

“It would be uncomfortable for you,” acknowledge Thor as he swiped his thumb over the head of Tony’s cock.

“Just… keep doing that,” Tony sighed, his toes curling. Thor grinned and lifted his hand to lick at his palm. He loosely fisted the omega’s cock and ran his hand up and down the shaft. Tony moaned and fisted his fingers in Thor’s shirt, sitting naked in the godling’s lap while the blond was still fully dressed. Thor squeezed and stroked as he kissed the brunette, twining their tongues together and exploring the warm wet caverns of each other’s mouths. Tony rolled his hips up, thrusting his cock through the loose channel of Thor’s hand. The smaller man whined as his length leaked and twitched. Thor pressed his thumb just under the fat head and rubbed in small circles.

Tony gave a loud cry as his belly and thigh muscles tensed. Waves of heat swept through his body and made him dizzy with pleasure. The brunette shook in Thor’s lap as he came, cum dribbled over his cock head like a gentle fountain and running down Thor’s fingers. Tony moaned wearily as Thor continued to pump his cock, teasing another squirt from his member. He weakly pushed the blond’s hand away when it became too much. Thor smirked and raised his hand to his mouth to lick away the semen on his fingers. Tony whimpered. “That is stupidly hot. Not fair,” he mumbled.

“Your pleasure was beautiful, sváss,” praised Thor. Tony blinked at him sleepily with a tired smile, eyes already drifting shut as he relaxed in the blond’s lap. The thunder god stroked his hair and kissed him gently. Thor cradled the smaller body easily against his chest and Tony’s breathing calmed and slowed. Thor grabbed a wad of tissues and cleaned the omega so he could be comfortable as he rested.

A few minutes later Steve entered the library carrying a bottle of water and a plate of small nibble food. “There he is,” Steve said with a smile, ignoring how Thor tensed. “I figured he’d found someone to cuddle up with for a nap.” He set the plate and bottle on the table by Thor and pulled a light throw off of a sofa. He tossed the blanket over Tony and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the brunette’s temple. Steve then turned his head and pressed a kiss to Thor’s cheek, much to the godling’s surprise. “Make sure he gets some of the food when he wakes up,” Steve ordered lightly. “He’ll probably be hungry.” He then turned to go.

“That is it?” Thor asked in confusion. “You are not angry I shared intimacy with your mate?”

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “I know Tony has told you you’re a part of this family too, Thor. I have no reason to be mad at you. I only get territorial when Tony is in heat and even then I’m perfectly capable of sharing.”

Tony stirred at his mate’s voice. “Wha’ist?” he slurred.

“Shhh,” soothed Steve. “Go back to sleep, Tony. Everything is fine.” Tony blinked and wiggled around, kicking one foot out from under the blanket and snuggling back into Thor’s shoulder. He went limp again and Thor smiled indulgently down at him. “Let him sleep and then feed him when he wakes up, Thor. We’ll talk about you spending time together during his next heat later. No running off to New Mexico to hide again,” Steve warned.

“Understood,” Thor said with a nod.

“Dinner is at seven. Clint is making a roast. We expect the whole family there.”

Thor smiled and nodded again. “I shall be there.”


End file.
